Teman hidup
by Harunia
Summary: Tidak pandai membuat summary. SasuxFem!Sai and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Dia Indah meretas gundah

Dia yang slama ini ku nanti

Membawa sejuk

Memanja rasa

Dia yang slalu ada untukku

Didekatnya aku lebih tenang

Bersamanya jalan lebih terang

Ohhhh

Tetaplah bersamaku

Jadi teman hidupku

Berdua kita hadapi dunia

Kau miliku ku milikmu

Kita satukan tuju

Bersama kita arungi derasnya waktu

Bila didepan nanti

Banyak cobaan untuk kisah cinta kita jangan cepat menyerah

Kau punya aku

Ku punya kamu

Selamanya akan begitu

Sasuke POV

Duniaku adalah dirinya. Tanpanya, tak ada warna didalam duniaku. Aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Ia adalah teman hidupku.

Belahan jiwaku. Separuh nafasku.

Sai, namanya.

Mempunyai mata oniks yang sama sepertiku. Bahkan jauh lebih indah daripada milikku. Rambut hitam indahnya yang pendek begitu wangi, halus dan lembut. Kulit putih pucat bak salju yang halus. Wajahnya yang cantik.

Aku beruntung memilikinya,

Aku mencintainya, diapun mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai.

Tak peduli kekurangan dan kelebihan yang kami milikki.

Kami sudah diikat janji yang sah.

Dengan pernikahan.

Aku menikahinya.

Aku miliknya, dia milikku.

Aku berjanji akan menjaganya.

Menjaga malaikat yang tuhan ciptakan dan takdirkan untuk hidup bersamaku.

Mencintainya selamanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Disuatu pagi di sebuah Mansion mewah milik keluarga Uchiha yang sangat dihormati seluruh desa.

Mansion itu sangat besar. Tapi hanya dihuni dua orang. Ya, hanya dua orang. Pasangan Suami-Istri yang sudah 2 tahun hidup bersama disana.

"Ha-ah!" Sai terkejut. Saat ia sedang memasak, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi leher putihnya.

"Hmmmm. Hari ini kau masak apa sayang ?"Suara khas yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke. Yang selalu membuat hati Sai tenang.

"A..aku memasak sup tomat"

Sasuke tertawa. Ia tertawa karena istrinya sangat tau makanan kesukaannya. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat Suaminya. Senyumannya selalu membuat emosi sang Suami mereda. Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, pendiam, dan jenius akan berubah menjadi ramah, cerewet, dan bodoh jika itu menyangkut dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ya ! Itulah Uchiha Sasuke, jika itu menyangkut hal tentang Istrinya pasti ia akan terlihat Out Of Character.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sai. Yang dicium hanya tersenyum.

"Aku lupa...morning kiss"

"Sa-sasuke-kun... Se-sebaiknya tunggu saja dimeja makan"

Melihat Sai seperti itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada Istrinya Naruto, Hinata.

Sai itu pemalu. Sama seperti Hinata. Bahkan Melebihi Hinata.

"aku ingin membantumu"bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sai.

Sampai akhirnya Sup tomat buatan Sai matang dan mereka memakannya.

Selesai sarapan pagi, mereka berdua membersihkan rumah. Ya ! Ini hari minggu. Sasuke libur kerja.

"Sai..." Panggil Sasuke saat melihat Istrinya sedang menyapu. Lalu ia mendekat kearah Sai dan memeluknya.

"Sa-suke-kun..." Sai hanya pasrah saja saat tubuh kekar Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Sasuke dan Sai yang memakai Yukata hitam dengan lambang Uchiha. Ya. Uchiha.

"Sai... Boleh aku minta sesuatu ?" Bisik Sasuke

"Apapun Suamiku"Jawab Sai sopan

"Aku... Menginginkan... Seorang Putra"bisik Sasuke lagi. Tapi kali ini sukses membuat Sai membelalakan matanya.

Sai pasrah, jika itu kemauan sang Suami. Sasuke menyeringai lalu menggendong Sai ala bridal style.

Bisa Sasuke lihat wajah Istrinya yang merah merona. Ia memposisikan Sai dikasur king sizenya, lalu membuka Yukata milik Sai.

"Ah a-ahnnnnn" Suara-suara aneh keluar dari bibir Sai saat Sasuke mencium daerah sensitif pada tubuh Sai.

"hmmppp-" Sai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"Jangan tutupi suara indahmu sayang... Aku ingin dengar.." Lalu Sasuke meremas dadanya.

"Nghhh~"

Sasuke membuka Yukata miliknya

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Bersabarlah"

"A-ahh hahhh... Nghhh"Jari-jari Sasuke masuk kedalam lubang Sai.

Dua sampai tiga jari ia masukan. Dan itu membuat Sai berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan takut.."

Sasuke memulai. Ia memasukan penisnya yang besar kedalam vagina Sai. Sai mengeluarkan air mata.

"A-ahhhh... Nghhh... I-i-tt-e" Sasuke mencium air mata Sai yang masih mengalir. Lalu mencium bibirnya untuk mengalihkan dari rasa sakit, benang saliva pun terlihat diantara mereka.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Cepat, cepat, cepat, dan semakin cepat.

"Aahhhhh yameee-te kudasai... Sasu- keee- kun... Ahhhhh"

SLUUURRRTTT

Cairan itu dikeluarkan Sasuke dan masuk ketubuh Sai.

Sasuke tidak mendengar suara Sai lagi. Ternyata Istrinya tertidur.

Ia segera memakaikan Sai selimut sampai sebatas dada.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah..."

CUPP

Ia mendaratkan ciuman dikening Sai.

Setelah itu ia membiarkan Sai beristirahat dan kembali membereskan rumah sendirian.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nghh ?" Sai terbangun dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

"A-ah.." Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sasuke. Saat sore menjelang malam dihari libur, Sasuke sering mengerjakan tugas kantornya dirumah.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mendapati Suaminya sedang sibuk dengan komputer.

"Hey Sai..." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Istrinya yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tertatih.

"Besok, bolehkah aku pergi untuk melihat pameran seni ?"Tanya sang Istri. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi aku antar..."

"Bukannya Suke-kun.. Besok kerja"

"Aku bisa saja menunda pekerjaanku. Atau aku menyuruh Naruto yang menggantikan aku"

"Hai" Sai tersenyum.

Sasuke terlalu overprotectiv jika itu menyangkut Istrinya.

Sebulan kemudian

"Uhuukk.. Uhukkk.." Sai terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya diwastafel. Ia merasa mual sekali malam ini. Sasuke yang mendengar itu khawatir dan membantu Sai berbaring.

"Kau sakit ?"tanya Sasuke khawatir

"Da-daijou-bu"

Sasuke mulai berpikir.

Apa Sai hamil ?

"Sai... Coba kau periksa... Dengan ini... Siapatahu kau hamil" Sasuke menyerahkan alat untuk tes kehamilan pada Istrinya, lalu membimbingnya ke kamar mandi.

"S-sasuke-kun !" Teriak Sai dari kamar mandi membuat Sasuke langsung mendobrak kamar mandi dan mendapati sang Istri berlumuran darah diwajahnya dan bajunya.

"Sai ! Ke-kenapa... Begini ?" Sasuke benar-benar panik. Sedangkan Sai menangis lemah dipelukan Sasuke.

"K-kau... Kenapa... Berdarah ?" Sasuke mulai khawatir.

Sai masih terisak.

"Besok... Kita cek ke rumah sakit ya" Sasuke menenangkan Istrinya yang ketakutan.

"Lalu... Apa kau hamil ?"

Sai segera menunjukan alat yang Sasuke beri tadi. Positif !

"Be-benarkah ? Positif !"Sasuke senang karena Istrinya hamil, tapi ia juga sedih karena Istrinya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sasuke membersihkan dirinya dan Sai dari darah yang mengotori mereka.

Setelah mandi, Sasuke menggendong Sai ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di kamar mereka

"Bisa aku berbicara padamu suamimu sebentar Sai-chan ?" Tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk lemah.

"Ada apa dengan Istriku ? Dia hamil kan ? Lalu kenapa ia kemarin memuntahkan darah..." Dan bla bla bla Sasuke menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Istrinya. Awalnya, Sakura tersenyum karena melihat mantan kekasihnya yang dulu itu berubah, dari Uchiha yang tenang dan pendiam menjadi Uchiha yang cemas dan cerewet. Saat ia pacaran dengan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu padanya, tetaplah Sasuke yang dingin. Tetapi sahabatnya, Sai, mengubah semuanya. Sasuke lebih banyak berekspresi saat bersama Sai. Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Ya... Kabar baiknya.. Ia hamil. Usia kandungannya baru 2 minggu..."lalu senyuman Sakura pudar.

"Dan kabar buruknya... Kandungan Sai-chan lemah. Ia tidak boleh beraktivitas terlalu capek selama 8 bulan kedepan."

Sasuke menatap Sakura serius.

"Jika ingin bayi kalian sehat, perbanyaklah makan sayur dan daging. Juga berolahraga. Senam contohnya"

Sasuke bernapas lega.

"Baiklah. Tapi... Dia memuntahkan darah karena apa ?"tanya sasuke lagi. Sakura benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat Sasuke yang sekarang. Ia akan berterimakasih kepada Sai dan memberitahukannya kepada Naruto dan Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Dia hanya kecapekan..."Jelas Sakura

"Ohhh... Baik. Arigato Sakura" Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

'Hahaha... Sasuke-kun... Ekspresimu lucu sekali ! Aku harus beritahu Naruto !'Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sai..."Sasuke mencium bibir pucat Sai. Tidak melumat, hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Istrinya.

"Daijoubu ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Istrinya yang masih terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit.

"Hai"Jawab Sai lemah

Tokk tokk tokk

Ceklekkk-

"Permisi sebentar Sasuke-kun... Aku akan memeriksa Sai"Ucap Sakura dengan ramah.

"Hai" Sasuke meninggalkan Sai pada Sakura.

Saat dilihatnya Sasuke sudah keluar, Sakura tertawa.

"Hahaha... Duhhh... Perutku sakit hahahahaha"Tawa Sakura

"Sakura-chan ? Kenapa ?"

"Suamimu lucu sekali Sai... Hahaha"

"Sasuke-kun ?"

"Ya ! Dia lebih banyak berekspresi sekarang.. Mungkin kau sudah bertahun-tahun melihatnya, tapi aku baru saja tahu. Hahaha"

"E-eh... I-iya"

"Gomen Sai-chan... Baik. Aku periksa dulu ya" Sakura berhenti tertawa dan mulai memeriksa Sai.

"Tadi aku sudah berbicara pada Sasuke. Nahh... Mulai saat ini, kau harus patuhi Suamimu yahh" Sai mengangguk.

"A-arigato Sakura-chan"Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabatnya dan naruto ini.

"Oi Teme ! Kudengar dari Sakura... Sai-chan hamil ?"Tanya Naruto sambil memakan makan siangnya bersama Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke

"EHH ?! Kenapa kau memakai kata andalanmu itu lagi sih ?!"

"Hn"

"Padahal kata Sakura kau sudah berubah"

"Hn?"

"Ya ! Sakura melihatnya sendiri. Ia bilang, ia bisa melihat banyak ekspresi yang kau keluarkan saat bersama Sai-chan"

"Nani ?!" Panik Sasuke

"Hehehe... Uchiha benar-benar berubah yah"

"Urusai dobe !"

"Jangan marah dong teme~ kan aku hanya bercanda"Ledek Naruto

"Cih"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke melihat kalender dan ia melingkarkan tanggal 25 November 20xx 'Sai's birthday' dan 'Anniversary 3th Sasuke 3 Sai'

Yap ! Ulang tahun Istrinya dan pernikahannya memang bertepatan.

Ia menikahi Sai disaat Sai berulang tahun. Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sai...

#FlashbackON

Disekolah, SFC (Sasuke Fans Club) sedang berkumpul dikantin. Mereka melihat Idola mereka sedang makan bersama Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa sasuke-kun !"

"Senpaii ! Daisuki !"

"Sasu-kun !"

Sedangkan yang merasa terpanggil hanya bersikap dingin dan melanjutkan makan.

"Hey teme... Fans mu berisik sekali" Protes Naruto

"Hn"

"Mereka banyak sekali ! Huhh..." Sambung Sakura

"Yeahhh... Dan aku iri pada teme karena setiap hari pasti dikerubungi. Aku saja tidak pernah" Ucap Naruto malas.

"Ayolahh Naruto ! Masih ada Hinata yang menyukaimu !"Balas Sakura

"Hinata saja selalu pingsan jika bertemu denganmu dobe"lanjut Sasuke

"Tentu saja ! Dia pasti tak tahan dengan wajahku yang tampan" Jawab Naruto percaya diri

"Ku kira ia pingsan karena kau bau dobe"ejek Sasuke

"NANI ?!"Alis Naruto berkedut

"Sudahlah..."lerai Sakura

"Oy Sakura-chan.. Mengapa mantan kekasihmu ini menyebalkan sih ?!"

"E-ehh... Tentu saja ! Sasuke-kun memang menyebalkan.." Akhirnya, Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke.

"Cih"

Lalu dikeramaian kantin, ditengah-tengah SFC. Ada keributan. Itu membuat NaruSasuSaku menghampiri mereka.

"Dengar ya ! Kalau kau tidak ada disini, bajuku mungkin tidak akan seperti ini !" Marah salah satu anggota SFC bernama Karin.

"Gomen ne... Aku-"

"Dasar kutu buku !"saat Karin ingin menampar gadis itu, tiba-tiba tangan Karin ditahan oleh Sasuke. Semua yang berada dikantin melihatnya. Karin jadi malu sendiri.

"Apa apan kau ribut disini ?! Ini kantin !"Bentak Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Karin berkaca-kaca. Huuhh dasar cengeng, kata sasuke dalam hati.

"Bajuku basah Sasuke-kun... Gara-gara dia !"tunjuk Karin pada seorang gadis lugu yang menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Sai-chan !"Sakura menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sai-chan, bitch !"Bentak Naruto sambil membantu memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan milik gadis itu.

"Apa ?! Hey manusia rubah ! Diam saja kau !"Emosi Karin dan ditahan oleh dua temannya Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Sasuke sejak tadi hanya menatap gadis lugu yang sedang dipeluk Sakura. Tatapannya berbeda.

Sangat.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, bitch !"Karin meninggalkan orang-orang yang berada dikantin.

"Kau tak apa Sai-chan ?"tanya Sakura pada gadis itu.

"D-daijoubu... Haruno-san"Jawab Sai takut-takut.

"Apa kau terluka ?"Naruto bisa melihat lutut gadis itu berdarah akibat dorongan Karin.

"Biar ku bawa dia ke UKS"Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia menggendong gadis yang baru ia kenal itu ala bridal style. Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, lalu mengikutinya.

"Jadi... Namamu Sai ya ? Nama yang indah..."Sasuke membantu Sakura mengobati luka gadis bernama Sai itu.

"Hai.. Arigato Uchiha-san... Arigato Haruno-san sudah mengobatiku" Ucap Sai dengan ramah dan malu-malu.

"Cukup Sasuke saja, Sai"Ucap Sasuke

"Ya, kau tidak usah memanggil kami dengan seformal itu ! Cukup Sakura saja" Lanjut Sakura

"Haahh... Untung kami melihatmu Sai-chan"Naruto menepuk pundak Sai.

"Jadi.. Kalian berdua sudah kenal Sai sebelumnya ?"tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja, dia temannya imouto ku, Naruko" Jawab Naruto

"Ya, Sai juga teman se-tim ku di ekskul PMR"balas Sakura

"Oh"jawab Sasuke

"U-ummm.. A-anooo.. Senpai. Aku.. Kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Sudah bel masuk"ucap Sai dengan berjalan pincang.

"Hey ! Tidak usah... Disini saja ! Aku akan meminta izin pada gurumu, tenang saja"Cegah Sasuke

Sedangkan Sai hanya menurut.

Lalu Naruto dan Sakura keluar untuk meminta izin pada guru Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke menemani Sai.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Sai sering bergabung dengan NaruSasuSaku dan akrab dengan mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat.

"Sai... Daisuki !"Bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sai didepan SFC dan juga semua teman-temannya disekolah.

Sedangkan reaksi SFC

"Apa ?! Tidak mungkin ! Si kutu buku ! Arggghhh"Kesal Karin

"Sasuke-kun ! Hikss hikss"

"Kenapa dia tak menembakku saja" Ucap Shion, salah satu anggota SFC

Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan teman lainnya mendukung Sasuke dan Sai.

"SasuSai ! SasuSai ! SasuSai !" Bahkan sebagian dari mereka sudah ada yang menjadi fans SasuSai.

Dan Sai membalas memeluk Sasuke. "Daisuki mo Sasuke-kun" jawab Sai.

Dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mencium bibir Sai.

#FlashbackOF !"


	5. Chapter 5

7 Bulan Kemudian

Sai sedang membereskan rumah pagi ini. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Istrinya.

"Istirahatlah Sai..."katanya sambil memeluk Sai. Sai tersenyum.

"Hai" Sasuke bersyukur kepada kamisama karena selama Istrinya hamil, Istrinya tak pernah mengidam yang aneh-aneh... Ia kasihan pada Naruto, karena Hinata mengidam yang aneh-aneh seperti mengidam Ice cream rasa cabe hijau (?) Nasi goreng rasa jeruk (?) dan Ramen dicampur terong(?) dan itu semua bukanlah Hinata yang makan, Tapi Naruto yang memakannya.

"Sai... Saatnya olahraga"Sasuke mencium kening Sai lalu turun untuk mencium perut Sai yang semakin membesar.

"Hai"

"Ohayo Sai-chan !"sapa Tenten pada Sai.

"Ohayo Ten-chan"jawab Sai

"Sudah siap semuanya ?" Tanya Tenten.

"Siapp !" Jawab Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Karui dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Ya. Mereka akan melakukan senam ibu hamil.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan Sai dipangkuannya. Begitu juga yang lain.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun... Aku.. Berat" Sai merasa tak enak pada Suaminya

"Kau tidak berat Sai. Yang lain saja lebih besar daripada kau"Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Istri teman-temannya yang lebih gemuk daripada Sai.

"Okay, kita mulai. Hitung ya ! 1... 2... 3... Ulang lagi 1... 2... 3..." Tenten memandu senam tersebut.

Sasuke membantu Sai dengan memegangi pinggulnya.

"Rileks Sai..."Ucap Sasuke menenangkan Istrinya

"Yo ! Yo ! Semangat Sai-chan !" Ucap Ino menyemangati.

"Wahhh ! Sasuke-kun dan Sai-chan serasi sekali~" Komentar Hinata

"Ahh Shika ! Aku ingin kita seperti mereka ! Ayolahh.."rengek Temari yang Iri melihat pasangan SasuSai.

"Yang benar Lee !"Bentak Ino pada suaminya.

"Ini sudah benar Ino-chan!"

Sedangkan Sasuke masih fokus pada gerakan Sai yang lincah.

Ia takut Sai kelelahan.

"Okay... Cukup. Kita akhiri sampai disini. Jangan lupa untuk memakan makanan yang sehat ya semua !" Saran Tenten kepada semua ibu hamil.

"Hai Tenten-chan !"

"Yo ! Teme~"sapa Naruto

"Hn. Apa dobe ?"

"Istrimu cantik sekali... Sayangnya kau jelek"ledek Naruto

"Ck. dasar dobe... Mendokusai" Sasuke segera menggandeng Sai menuju mobil.

"Hei ! Itu kata-kataku Sasuke !" Sahut Shikamaru yang sedang menguap (?)

"Terserah..."

"Sai... Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke mall ?"ajak Sasuke

"Untuk apa Sasuke-kun ?"

"Kita membeli perlengkapan bayi~"

Mendengar itu Sai tersenyum

"Hai"

Sasuke menyarankan untuk membeli baju bayi terlebih dahulu. Dan ia membeli semua baju bayi yang berwarna biru.

"Sasuke-kun... Kenapa biru semua? Kenapa tidak pink ?"

Tanya Sai saat melihat suaminya sedang membayar dikasir.

"Anak kita laki-laki Sai.."jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun kecuali Sai.

"Oh iya.. Hihihi"

Setelah itu mereka membeli perlengkapan bayi seperti popok, bedak, lotion, baby oil, Tissue basah, Sabun, Shampoo, dll.

1 bulan kemudian

"Aku sudah tidak sabar Sai !" Sasuke mencium bibir Sai penuh cinta sambil mengelus perut Sai yang sudah sangat besar.

"Ya. Tinggal menghitung hari" jawab Sai.

"Jangan takut. Kita berjuang bersama... Aku akan menemanimu"

Mereka berdua berpelukan.

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke... Apa istrimu sudah melahirkan ?" Tanya kaasan ku saat keluargaku dan keluarga Sai berkumpul diruang tunggu.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi... Aku akan menemaninya dulu"aku segera masuk ke ruang persalinan untuk menemani Sai. Aku diizinkan masuk oleh Sakura. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Anakku akan segra lahir ke dunia ini.

Normal POV

"Ahhh... Hahhh hahhh...ngghh"Sai mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Terus Sai ! Aku sudah lihat kepalanya"Ucap Sakura menyemangati.

"Ayo sayang... Berjuanglah"Sasuke juga ikut membantu. Ia membantu mendorong perut Sai dengan pelan-pelan.

"Hahhhh.. Ahhh.. I-i-i-teeee !"


End file.
